


Cherry and Atticus Return to the Sea

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Fudo and the Forte families are invited to the kingdom to visit Ariel and Eric, but especially Melody who is the birthday girl, but it is an unhappy one when she dreams about living life in the water compared to her mother's wishes to live on land. She gets her wish when a woman named Morgana decides to help her with her visiting cousins, and finds a new adventure under the sea





	1. Chapter 1

There were being invitations being handed out to go to a certain birthday party, and where Atticus would have agreed to go to the birthday party but he had a case, but then decided to let his cousin Jimmy handle that case this time so he and his family could go to the birthday party.

"I can tell you're excited about this birthday party," Cherry said to Atticus. "Ariel and Eric are parents..."

"I know, I can't believe it," Atticus sighed. "I just hope... A certain someone doesn't ruin it."

"Oh, come on, who would-?" Cherry was about to ask until she remembered of a certain sea creature. "Oh..."

"Yeah..." Atticus replied.

"Um, I'm sure you won't need to worry about that," Cherry suggested. "Let's just try to have a good time... For the sake of the kids."

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

"Thatta boy." Cherry replied.

"I hope Ariel can forgive me for missing Melody's birth..." Atticus said as he looked at the invitation. "I also hope Melody doesn't mind hanging out with the kids, even if she's twelve now and they're younger than her."

"I'm just surprised Melody's legs don't turn into a tail fin when she goes in the water," Cherry replied. "I mean, that happened to you and it happened to the kids when they went to find Balto's daughter Aleu before you told them why it happened."

"I know." Atticus said.

"Come on, kids, what's taking you so long?!" Cherry called out.

"Estelle and Felicity are trying to find the perfect dresses for the party!" Vincent called back as he wore the scarf that Jenny got for him which meant a lot to him.

"Ohh." Cherry said.

"I just can't decide," Estelle said as she took out a purple dress and compared it to a baby pink dress that Darla got for her from Miami. "Purple or pink... Pink or purple..."

"Pink." Felicity said.

"Okay, pink it is." Estelle agreed.

Felicity smiled as she took out her golden formal dress she wore for parties.

"Do you think Ariel will ever tell Melody about Atlantica?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"I'm not sure." Atticus said.

Soon enough, the kids came downstairs so that they could go.

"Good, you're ready," Cherry told the kids. "Your uncle/father should be here any moment with our ride to Ariel and Eric's."

"Ooh, I wonder how we'll get there?" Estelle smiled.

"Probably a carriage..." Cherry guessed. "Simon? Come along, it's about time to go!...Simon...?"

Simon had a dart in his tiny hand before he soon threw it toward his mother to hit her in the back of her head.

Cherry caught it without looking like Sebastian on Black Butler before glancing back to her young son. "Now, now, there's no need for that."

Simon soon pouted as he failed to kill his mother. They soon heard some horses outside.

"That must be our ride." Cherry told the others.

Everyone came over together to get going so they could make it to Melody's twelfth birthday party. They could all see that it was a horse-drawn carriage. Forte leaned over and opened the doors. Everyone then came into the carriage, and Atticus helped the driver with their luggage so it would get done quicker.

"Come on, Daddy!" Estelle giggled. "I wanna meet Melody!"

"Before she gets to have free cake." Akito teased.

"That, and there's going to be ballroom dancing." Estelle smiled.

"Let's just hope we make it in time then." Atticus smiled back before taking Mo's hand and helping her up into the carriage.

"Oh, what a gentleman." Mo giggled as they were now all set to go.

Once the doors closed, the driver picked up the slacks and had the horses take them to Ariel and Eric's home. Once settled in, they began to get going so that they could get there soon.

Ariel was anxiously awaiting special guests to come over as she was inside of her new home with Eric and their daughter Melody, and was calling out for her daughter as she didn't seem to be home even if today was all about her while the ballroom was being set up. She soon saw one of the maids and decided to ask her if she had seen Melody. "Oh, Carlotta, have you seen Melody?"

"Not since this morning, Your Majesty." Carlotta shook her head apologetically.

A familiar seagull seemed to fly in.

"Louis, Melody's not in here, is she?" Ariel asked the chef as he was putting candles on her daughter's birthday cake.

"No, Your Highness, but her birthday cake has twelve petite candles, c'est magnifique!" Chef Louis smiled before he nearly fell off of the ladder, but caught his balance.

Ariel soon left the kitchen, hoping to find her daughter somewhere.

"Whee, this is gonna be some kind of shindig!" Scuttle smiled in excitement. " Yes, sir, a real swanky soiree, as they say. There's just one thing missin': The guest of honor!"

Meanwhile with the Fudo and Forte family as they arrived at the castle.

"Oh, wow... It looks a lot better than when we saw the wedding..." Cherry commented.

"It really is," Atticus added as he put his arm around Mo. "I'm so excited... I really missed Ariel. She's my favorite cousin."

"What about Jimmy?" Mo smirked playfully.

"Well, he's pretty good too, especially when he covers for me when family comes first," Atticus smiled bashfully. "Though we had some amazing adventures with him after that time in Tokyo with the Teen Titans. Remember, Cherry?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Cherry replied. "The Time-Bombed Skyscraper, The Fourteenth Target, The Last Wizard of the Century, ecetra..."

"What's with the giant wall?" Akito asked.

Atticus sighed. "Oh, right, I nearly forgot about that."

"Maman, why does Queen Ariel have a wall blocking her home from the ocean?" Felicity asked as she carried a sleeping Simon.

"Morgana..." Cherry and Atticus muttered to themselves.

"Who?" The kids asked.

"Kids... I'm sorry, but this is a long story..." Atticus sighed. "You see... It was a beautiful day when your cousin Melody was born... Everyone came to the celebration..."

"Even King Triton and Ariel's sisters came to meet the new member of the family, and all could be as well as it ever could had been." Cherry added.

"Why do I have a feeling this is where Morgana comes in?" Akito asked.

"It is." Cherry replied.

"Ooh..." Felicity cringed with her cousins.

"Morgana..." Atticus said. "Ursula's crazy sister... Crazy with jealousy and craving for attention, especially from their mother."

"Wow." The Fudo siblings said.

"Morgana was bent on trying to kill Melody for revenge to avenge Ursula..." Atticus told the kids. "Uncle Triton was about to get rid of her, but soon shrunk her shark sidekick, Undertow."

"Nice." Vincent smiled.

"We all knew it couldn't stop from there," Atticus sighed. "Fearing for Melody, Ariel decided that she couldn't find out about Atlantica, or mer-people, or anything under the sea."

Felicity and Estelle both looked like they wanted to do something to help Melody despite the ocean being forbidden for the birthday girl.

"I just know that seeing us will make her day." Cherry said.

"Thanks for agreeing to coming, Cherry." Atticus said.

"Too bad Aunt Pinkie Pie can't be here." Akito pouted.

"Yes, what a shame." Cherry smirked.

They soon walked out of their carriage. The men helped their girls out.

"Ooh, I'd love to go for a swim..." Estelle said. She soon noticed that some water did get in.

The adults went inside the castle to meet Ariel and Eric. The kids were about to go with them until they saw Estelle and Felicity going toward the water.

"Should one of us go with them?" Vincent asked.

Near the water, a certain crab came onto a rock. "'Sebastian, you watch over her', he said," he muttered to himself. "I'm too old for this! A crab my age should be retired, getting a tan, playing sea golf, sipping a Tuna Colada! Not babysitting another teenager."

"Sebastian." Felicity and Estelle smiled to each other once they saw the crab.

"Do I know you two?" Sebastian asked.

"My mother and her father told us about you." Felicity smiled.

"Yeah," Estelle added. "My dad's Detective Atticus Fudo, and her mother is Cherry."

"Cherry and Atticus?" Sebastian replied like he hadn't said those names in years, which is true for him. "How are dey?" he then asked.

"They've come over for Melody's birthday," Felicity replied. "Oh, speaking of which, where is Melody?"

"I think I know." Sebastian sighed before jumping into the water as Scuttle came in for a landing.

"Shall we?" Estelle asked Felicity.

"Okay." Felicity replied.

Sebastian soon went under the sea to find Melody as the clams shut themselves once he came down to the bottom. A kind dolphin was swimming around before smiling as he was with Melody who did not have her own tail fin even if she was a mermaid from her mother's side of the family. The dolphin then gave a seashell that it had found.

"Melody!" Sebastian called out to the girl, but she didn't seem to see or hear him as she joined the dolphin before going up to the rock where Felicity and Estelle were.

"Hey, Scuttle, hey, Sebastian," Melody smiled to her sea creature friends who were friends with her mother. "What's kicking?"

"Uh, what's kickin'?" Scuttle replied before knocking himself on the head. "Hmm... L-Let me see... Don't rush me..."

"BAH! You know perfectly well what's kicking!" Sebastian told Melody. "Now come along, you're going to be late for the-"

Melody soon jumped back into the water, accidentally splashing the crab with a giggle. "Sorry, Sebastian!" She soon heard two other giggles.

"Melody, child, how many times do I have to tell you?!" Sebastian reminded the girl.

"Hold on, Sebastian, who are these girls?" Melody asked as she saw Felicity and Estelle.

"Hi, Melody; I'm Estelle and this is Felicity, we're your cousins." Estelle smiled.

"Cousins?" Melody replied.

"Oui," Felicity nodded. "It's so good to finally meet you. Oh, and, Bon Anniversaire."

"What...?" Melody asked Felicity.

"That's Happy Birthday in French." Estelle told Melody.

"Wow." Melody smiled.

"Anyway, as I was saying-" Sebastian began until he and Melody spoke at the same time. "'It is especially forbidden for you to be swimming beyond the safety of the undersea wall, any such swimming is a direct disregard of rules... Don't you know?'."

"Stop dat." Sebastian pouted.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian; I just love the sea." Melody smiled before diving back into the water.

"Hey!" Sebastian yelped until he was splashed again. "Come back here!"

Felicity took a deep breath and soon went under the water after Melody. Estelle soon followed after them.

"You're just like!" Sebastian complained to Melody before sighing to himself. "Your mother..."

Melody smiled as she swam all around under the sea as she passed by the fish and more even if she wasn't a mermaid. She soon saw something shining at the bottom of the ocean.

"Hi, Melody!" A fish giggled as he swam by.

Melody picked up the golden shell covered with sand as she looked puzzled and curious about it. She soon swam back up to the surface with Estelle and Felicity.

"That's a nice shell, Melody." Estelle smiled.

"It sure is... Different..." Melody replied as she wiped away the sand to see more of it. "It looks a little old."

"Yeah, almost twelve years old." Estelle added.

"It appears to be a locket..." Felicity said as she saw the string holding the shell like a necklace.

Sebastian looked as though he was hiding something as the girls examined the locket.

"Hmm... Maybe washing it off with some water will get it clean." Estelle said.

"Yeah, this sand's really stuck on there..." Melody agreed.

"Melody, please, if your mother ever found out you've been swimming out here-" Sebastian began to panic.

"I know, I know," Melody replied before taking another dive. "She'd flip!"

"And we know why." Felicity whispered to Sebastian.

"Y-You do...?" Sebastian asked after Melody splashed in the water.

"My mother and her father told us everything on the way over." Felicity replied.

"Don't tell her!" Sebastian begged. "Ariel would have her father turn me into a crab cake!"

"Don't worry, we promise not to tell." Estelle assured him.

"You better not..." Sebastian replied. "I'm stressed enough about havin' to look after Melody since she was born, it was bad enough when Ariel wanted to be human!"

"I had a thought here," Scuttle looked puzzled. "Now, where'd it go? Hmm..."

"Was he always like this?" Felicity asked.

"Yes..." Sebastian sighed. "And Ariel believed he was an expert when she coulda just asked Atticus..."

"Hey, Sebastian, what's my mom got against the ocean anyway?" Melody asked as she did a back stroke before looking out to the sea creatures as the sun was almost setting. "I mean... What could be wrong with something so... Wonderful?"

Sebastian shrugged like he didn't know.

"Not sure." Estelle said.

"You know what?" Melody giggled to her cousins and the crab. "Sometimes, I even pretend I have fins!"

Sebastian soon fainted on the rock as he heard that.

"Melody, why don't you tell your mother how you feel?" Felicity suggested.

"I wish I could," Melody sighed before looking back at her home. "But, she'd never understand... I can talk to crabs, but... Not to her."

Scuttle soon got an idea. "Wait a minute!"

Felicity, Estelle, and Melody looked toward the seagull.

"It just hit me," Scuttle smiled toward Melody. "How about you tell Ariel how you really feel?"

"Did I not just say that...?" Felicity asked.

"You did." Estelle said.

"Oh, yes, by all means; let's just waltz right up to your mother and tell her that you've been out here," Sebastian start calmly before panicking. "Swimming in da ocean! We'll all have a big party."

The word 'party' caused Melody gasp as she remembered what the day was. "The party!" Melody gasped.

"Hey, that reminds me of somethin'..." Scuttle replied.

"Quick, we have to get back to the castle!" Estelle told them.

Melody soon dove back into the water to swim back home in time for her birthday party. Sebastian then went after Melody to make sure she would make it there in time. Felicity and Estelle joined her back to the castle. They soon arrived back at where they came out from.


	2. Chapter 2

There was soon the barking of a dog which startled Melody at first. Ariel came out from the steps as she looked around while Max joined her side as she looked a little homesick. Max began to sniff the ocean water. Melody snuck away with Estelle and Felicity as Sebastian followed them. Melody soon looked up to the window above her and tossed up her duffel bag before climbing into the window as Sebastian climbed up the plant vine next to it. Felicity and Estelle soon helped each other next as they went to join Melody.

"Whew, I don't think anyone has seen us yet." Estelle sighed.

A butler walked by, without seeing any of them as they stayed still and soon continued to move in relief as the guests who were around Melody's age joined the party in their best clothes. Melody soon accidentally bumped into a girl in an orange dress with her cousins.

"Oh, Y-Your Highness..." The girl greeted Melody before finding seaweed stuck to her dress.

"Sorry, my fault... I gotta go..." Melody smiled nervously as she backed up away to go to her room. "Can't go to the party without shoes!"

"We'll join her." Estelle and Felicity added.

"Oh, yes, of course..." The girl slightly scoffed as she joined with the boys she was with. "If you ask me, she's a little strange." he then told them about Melody.

"I heard she actually talks to fish!" The tall boy added.

Hearing him say that caused the other two to laugh. Melody looked a little sad about the others talking about her like that, but she had Estelle and Felicity to comfort her since they were family. 

"Girls?" Atticus called out. "Oh, there you are, girls... Your mothers are looking for you.... Have you two seen Melody though?"

"Oui, we just met her." Felicity nodded.

"Yeah, and those kids were making fun of Melody behind her back." Estelle said.

"Ugh... Bullies..." Atticus shook his head. "If you stand up to bullies, they almost always stand down... Now, let's get you girls dressed."

Soon enough, everyone met in a guest room, Akito and Vincent wore their best suits while Estelle and Felicity wore their dresses and their mothers were brushing their hair.

"I hope Sebastian stays out of sight of Chef Louis." Estelle said.

Cherry giggled slightly.

"Maman, are you okay?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, dear," Cherry replied. "Your cousin just reminded me of a funny story."

"Yeah, the fight between Sebastian and Chef Louis." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, my goodness!" Estelle cupped her mouth.

"That was hilarious!" Cherry replied as she laughed the hardest she had ever laughed before which surprised the kids since she almost never laughed anymore nowadays.

"It was that funny?" Akito smiled.

"I suppose it was," Atticus replied, trying not to laugh, only to join in as Cherry's rare laughter was contagious. "Cherry tried to save him."

"Yeah, I did..." Cherry remembered. "My mother told me from the story from the book The Little Mermaid."

"Wow." The kids smiled.

Cherry soon tied Felicity's hair into her trademark pigtails, but this time with hair bows instead of the buckles.

"Oh, you all look so cute..." Mo cooed as she put a bow in Estelle's hair.

"Thanks, Mom." Estelle smiled.

Akito pouted as he looked at his hair before taking out a blue fabric.

"Oh, Akito, don't mess up your perfectly combed hair." Mo told her son.

"Aw, come on, Mom!" Akito pouted. "I look silly without my bandanna!"

"Just go without it for one night." Vincent said.

Akito sighed as he soon folded up his bandanna and put it in his pocket.

"That's a good little brother..." Vincent smirked as he adjusted his green ascot.

"Hey!" Akito glared.

"What?" Vincent smirked. "I'm just doing what Mother intends~"

"But what about the scarf?" Akito smirked.

"Oh, Vincent, maybe you shouldn't wear that," Mo advised. "It might be unfair to Akito."

"But Moooommm!!!" Vincent whined. "Jenny got me this scarf!"

"Yes, but we don't wanna be unfair to your younger brother." Mo said.

"Ugh..." Vincent groaned and soon untied his scarf and put it in his pocket. "Fine!"

"Okay, we're all ready to go," Mo smiled. "Let's join the party."

"Yeah!" The kids smiled.

Atticus looked out the window as he saw Ariel putting her feet in the water which made him sigh for his cousin. "She must miss Uncle Triton...."

"Coming, Atticus?" Mo held out her arm to her husband.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Atticus said.

"It's too bad Patch and the others couldn't come." Akito said.

"I promise, next time." Atticus smiled to his son.

"I'm just glad you're here, Dad, and not on another case." Akito smiled back.

"Yeah, luckily cousin Jimmy was available." Atticus replied.

"I guess we should get going then." Cherry said as she soon came in a black formal dress.

"Oh, Maman, that's a nice dress..." Felicity commented. 

"Thank you, Fliss," Cherry replied. "Sebastian Michaelis made it just for me when I visited Phantomhive Manor."

"It's true." Atticus said.

"You met them too?" Felicity asked her uncle. 

"Who hasn't Dad met?" Akito and Estelle replied in unison before smiling to each other. "Jinx!"

Felicity giggled with a nod to that. They soon left the guest room and went to go downstairs to join the party before Melody would come down.

"Should one of us check on Melody?" Akito asked.

"I'll go." Felicity volunteered.

"Careful, Felicity." Estelle told her.

Felicity nodded and went to check on Melody as everyone else went down. Atticus and Mo then left their kids for a moment to talk with the other kids of the party to possibly make some new friends.

The mean girl from before seemed to smirk toward Akito and Vincent and fanned herself as she came toward them, trying to look cute and innocent so that they would dance with her.

'Oh, she can't be serious.' Estelle thought to herself.

"Hello~" The girl smirked.

"Um... Hi..." Vincent blinked.

"Would you like to dance with me?" The girl asked. 

"Yeeeeeeeah.... No." Akito and Vincent declined.

"WHAT?!" The girl glared. "Why not?!"

"Because we're already spoken for." Akito said.

"By whom?!" The girl glared.

Akito and Vincent soon brought out pictures of Emi and Jenny.

"Shoo, shoo now." Estelle smirked.

The girl seemed to leave with a huff.

"If only Jenny and Emi were here." Akito said.

Vincent soon sighed with Akito. Felicity knocked on Melody's bedroom door. 

"Mom, is that you?" Melody's voice asked from the other side. 

"Non, it's me, Felicity!" Felicity told the birthday girl.

"Whew! Come in." Melody said.

Felicity soon came in. Melody put on her pink and white dress and had a towel over her head to dry her hair while Sebastian sat with her.

"You trying to get dry before Tante Ariel gets here?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah..." Melody replied. "I can't let her know I was in the water."

"Oh, here, try on these shoes," Felicity said as she took out a pair of pink shoes. "They'll match your dress."

"Thanks!" Melody told her as she quickly put on her shoes.

"Now for your hair." Felicity said.

"Melody?" Ariel's voice called.

Melody quickly tied the ribbon around her waist, accidentally tying Sebastian with it, and she put on her tiara and hid her duffel bag under her bed. "I'm ready!" she then smiled and bowed to her mother as she came into her room.

"Here, let me help..." Ariel giggled as she came to brush Melody's hair.

Eric soon came in, seeing what was going on. "So, we're having a bad hair day?" He asked.

"If we were, you wouldn't be helping, would you?~" Ariel smirked to her husband.

"Well, I'm just here to let you know there are a lot of people downstairs--" Eric began.

"Why don't I join you?" Felicity asked as she came toward him. "This is a time for a mother and daughter anyway."

"Well, if you're sure." Eric said.

"We'll be right down," Ariel told Eric. "Just give us two minutes."

"Right, two minutes..." Eric chuckled as he shut the door behind him. "Now, where have I heard that before?"

"So, shall we?" Felicity asked.

"I'll be right down." Ariel smiled as she brushed Melody's hair.

"Okay." Felicity smiled back.

"Mom... Put down the brush... It's hopeless." Melody sulked.

"Oh, you look beautiful." Ariel smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"Do I have to do this? Everybody thinks I'm weird." Melody muttered.

"You're not weird!" Felicity replied. "We love you just the way you are!"

"Oh, honey, everybody has trouble fitting in at your age," Ariel coaxed. "I know I did... I was a regular fish out of water."

"You? No way." Melody told her mother before going off to the balcony.

Ariel frowned in concern and everyone else came to join her.

"I'm just afraid I'm gonna make a total fool of myself." Melody sulked as she stared out into the ocean.

Ariel looked to her and looked down to Felicity and the others. "Why don't you go down to the party?" she then suggested. "We'll be right there."

"You sure?" Vincent asked.

"I think Melody needs some alone time." Ariel said.

The others looked to each other and then went to go on their own to the party, but they couldn't help but listen in. 

"Melody, this isn't just about the party, is it?" Ariel asked her daughter. "Is there something you want to talk about? You know you can always tell me anything."

Melody soon thought back to what Scuttle told her to do. "It's sorta impossible... Don't freak, but what I dream about more than anything in the whole world--" she then began to tell her mother.

There was then a knock which distracted her and she saw her father there. "How's it coming?" He then asked before looking to his daughter. "Oh, Melody, is that you? You look beautiful."

"He's right," Ariel giggled. "We'll talk later, you're going to have a wonderful time tonight."

Unfortunately, the night would not go as planned. 

"Trust me." Ariel told Melody on the way down.

The three kids from earlier seemed bored and they soon brought out their own Pokeballs and released their own battle monsters: Mankey, Glameow, and Snivy. Unlike this trio of kids, the Pokemon seemed nice. Many of the guests shared a dance until the song then ended and they applauded the composers for their music.

"Presenting... Her Royal Highness: Princess Melody." Grimsby introduced the daughter of Ariel and Eric.

Melody soon came walking down to the room while smiling nervously. Everyone clapped to her from the bottom of the stairs. The mean kids soon sipped their tea and smirked as Melody came down as their Pokemon stood by their feet. Estelle smiled as she curtsied to Melody and Melody smiled back with her own curtsy. Akito smiled to Melody as he bowed to her as did Vincent.

"Um, hi," A boy smiled as he came up behind Melody and bowed to her. "Would you like to dance?"

Estelle let out a small squeal as she looked happy for Melody. Melody looked to him before looking towards her parents.

"Go on." Ariel smiled quietly to Melody.

"Sure... Okay!" Melody soon nodded to the boy.

The two soon joined hands and moved out onto the dance floor as Ariel and Eric smiled and Ariel then crossed her fingers behind her back. The conductor tapped his baton and soon had the musicians play a special song for Melody and her dance partner. Estelle just knew that Melody could do this.

"I wonder where Sebastian ended up?" Felicity asked.

Akito and Vincent shrugged to her while Estelle watched Melody happily, and where she soon went wide-eyed as she saw where Sebastian was. "Guys...?" she grimaced nervously.

"We know..." Akito and Vincent said as they soon saw with her.

Melody and the boy smiled as they shared a great dance together so far.

"How do we get Sebastian?" Estelle whispered to her brothers.

"Uh... Well... Um..." Akito stammered before shrugging.

"Thanks, that's a lot of help." Felicity sighed.

The music swelled as the music got bigger and grander and the boy soon held Melody around her waist with a smile before wincing as he was pinched on the fingertips.

"Oh, this can't end well." Estelle cringed.

The boy soon saw Sebastian and yelled out. The conductor looked in concern before dropping his baton in surprise. The boy yelled out and flung Sebastian off his finger and he ended up crashing in the punch bowl while Sebastian landed in the birthday cake as Chef Louis brought it in.

"And I was right." Estelle sighed.

The snobby kids smirked and laughed at Melody's misfortune while their Pokemon looked worried.

"Oh, no!" Melody frowned as she came to the cake.

"That's it!" Sebastian snapped. "I'm booking me self on a cruise."

"I'm so sorry." Melody frowned to him.

"Well, I should say--" The boy glared as he was drenched in punch. 

"Are you alright, Sebastian?" Melody frowned at Sebastian. 

"So..." The boy soon glared as Melody wasn't even paying attention to him.

"Who is she talking to?~" The girl in the orange dress smirked.

"She's talking to a crab!" The fat boy laughed with her and the tall boy and soon, almost every kid was laughing at Melody. 

"At least it can't get worse, at least the chef hasn't seen Sebastian yet." Vincent smiled nervously.

Chef Louis soon looked right at Sebastian and glared. "YOU!"

"I'm gonna stop talking right now." Vincent groaned.

Chef Louis soon chopped his ax down and went to go after Sebastian, and where the chase scene looked funny, but Melody's situation didn't. Akito was soon heard laughing. Melody looked to him, feeling hurt.

"Oh! I'm not laughing at you," Akito promised. "I'm laughing at Sebastian and the chef." 

Melody felt relieved to hear that and could see why he was laughing at that and felt herself joining in. Grimsby just sighed and shook his head at what was happening.

"Do you think Sebastian will be okay?" Melody asked.

"I'm sure he will be," Felicity smiled. "My mother told me that this has happened before, and Chef Louis never succeeds." 

"She's right." Estelle smiled back.

The kids' Pokemon were also laughing at the chase scene. Melody looked to them and soon laughed with them as she had to admit, it did look pretty funny, and she felt happy to know that Sebastian would be just fine in the end. Sebastian soon flew on a salad dish before zipping by the conductor and the older man's wig flew off. The Pokemon with the snobby kids soon looked mad with their trainers for laughing at Melody just for talking to an animal like it was weird and soon gave them a taste of karma by using their attacks. 

"Diane, you should be ashamed!" Glameow scolded.

"You too, Robert and Blake!" Snivly and Mankey added.

"Are they talkin' to us?" The fat boy asked, pointing to their Pokemon.

"They seem to be..." The girl replied, looking a little annoyed. 

The three Pokemon soon used battle moves to punish their trainers for being mean, and their attack moves then ruined their clothes. 

"Glameow, how could you?!" Diane cried out. "You know Mother wants us to look our best!" 

"Mankey, I'm gonna be in so much trouble!" Robert frowned.

"I'm disappointed in you, Snivy." Blake added.

"So are we with you three!" The Pokemon replied in angered unison. The three Pokemon then soon left their owners out of anger.

The three soon yelled to their Pokemon and ordered them back, but their Pokemon ignored them as they joined the other group. 

"Your trainers are meany butts." Vulpix said.

"Yeah... I guess I never realized how rude they can be..." Glameow replied. 

"Until they laughed at Princess Melody instead of laughing at the chase scene." Mankey added.

"We're sorry about them..." Snivy said. "I don't know what came over them."

"Maybe I should go talk to 'em." Teddy narrowed his eyes. 

"They won't understand you." Glameow sighed.

"I guess your people aren't like ours." Teddy suggested.

The Pokemon shook their heads.

"We're sorry that they laughed at that girl..." Mankey said. "They just don't know how to have fun." 

"Sometimes I feel like I'm used only for show and how pretty I am..." Glameow sighed and rolled her eyes. "While I am rather gorgeous, I'd like to play and explore, but Diane usually stays inside and just looks in the mirror all day long, looking like she's the most beautiful girl in all the land." 

"She's not that good looking." The male Ralts scoffed.

The female Ralts then nudged her brother, but the other boy Pokemon couldn't help but snicker to this.

"Hm... Yes, she certainly thinks she's the most gorgeous and that she should be a princess instead." Glameow smirked out of amusement. 

This caused all of the Pokemon to share a good laugh out of this. 

"I don't think that boy likes me too much." Melody frowned about the boy she danced with.

"Pfft," Akito rolled his eyes. "It's his loss. He was probably a jerk anyway." 

"Probably." Vincent shrugged.

"I wouldn't think about him too much." Akito told Melody.

"Oh, you guys are so sweet..." Melody replied. 

"No prob." Estelle smiled.

Melody sighed though.

"Are you okay?" Felicity frowned.

"What if I never fit in?" Melody frowned back. "I can't be perfect like my mother." 

"No one said you had to." Estelle said.

"But I want everyone here to like me..." Melody frowned. "They're not like you guys." 

"They're just royal snobs." Estelle told her.

"So, you can talk to us then?" Glameow asked.

Felicity nodded with her cousins.

"Um, how?" Mankey wondered.

"We... We don't know... We just always have..." Vincent replied. 

"I don't know why I can either..." Melody added. "I mean, it's not like my parents can."

This caused the Fudo siblings to smile nervously. 

"I'm sorry your party was ruined..." Snivy told Melody.

"Oh, thank you..." Melody sighed. "I'm just worried I'll never belong anywhere."

The kids tried to stop her, but Melody soon went upstairs to her room as she felt isolated.

"Wish there was something we could do for her." Estelle frowned.

"What can we do?" Vincent replied. "It's best we don't meddle in someone else's life."

"But this is our cousin!" Akito told him.

"Well, that's true, but..." Vincent said, unsure how to back that up.

"Then it's settled." Akito smiled.

"But..." Vincent said before sighing. "Alright... For Melody."

"For Melody." Everyone else agreed.

Diane, Blake, and Robert were still complaining about Melody until Cherry came right behind them with a cold death glare.

"Do you three wanna keep complaining...?" Cherry asked with an icy glare towards them.

The kids smiled nervously.

"I suggest you apologize to Melody when she comes back." Cherry said firmly.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." The kids nodded.

Cherry nodded back and soon let them go.

"Uh, you didn't have to do that..." Mo said.

"They'll get over it." Cherry said mysteriously.

"Maybe." Mo said.

Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Forte stared upstairs as Ariel soon decided to go and talk to Melody as Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent were going there themselves with their Pokemon. As well as the royal kids' Pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3

Melody had taken off her dress and was curled up on her bed as she felt like she couldn't fit in anywhere. She looked at the locket she found and decided to hold onto it. 

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Ariel frowned to her daughter.

"What's wrong with me?" Melody asked through her tears.

The kids frowned to their cousin as they came to the door.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with you." Ariel comforted.

"Mom... I'm the Princess of Disaster!" Melody sulked.

"No, you're not." Estelle soothed her cousin.

"Being a teenager is hard... And all kids your age... Feel a little awkward..." Ariel comforted, it was a little hard since she never really got to grow up with her own mother, but Atticus's mother did help whenever necessary during visits over the summer. "And..."

"Melody..." The girl said her name once she uncovered the locket and saw her name on it. "What is this? My name's on here!" She then took the locket and opened it up to see a golden glow and heard a beautiful song which showed the land of mermaids with it in a bubble. "That song... Where have I heard it?"

"It's so amazing." Estelle smiled at the image the bubble showed.

"It's Atlantica. With merpeople and everything," Melody said in amazement. "Mother, you always said it was just an old fish tale."

"Where did you get this?" Ariel gasped as she took the locket from her daughter.

"I... I found it..." Melody said softly.

"And, uh, me and Felicity might have helped her find it." Estelle added.

"You went over the wall, didn't you?" Ariel asked.

"Actually, we went under it," Melody clarified. "I hate that stupid wall."

"Melody, you know you're not allowed in the sea." Ariel reminded.

"But why? And why does that locket have my name on it?" Melody asked her mother.

"Melody, listen to me." Ariel frowned.

"You're hiding something from me..." Melody frowned back as she stood up on her bed.

Ariel looked soft for a moment before she scolded her daughter. "You deliberately disobeyed me! I never want you going out there again, do you hear me?! It's dangerous in the sea!"

"Aunt Ariel, can you blame her?! After all, she's just like you!" Estelle told her aunt.

Felicity cupped her mouth as Estelle spoke out like that.

"She broke my rules, and you shouldn't speak out like that, Estelle." Ariel told her.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Ariel, but Melody just seemed so happy out in the sea." Estelle replied.

"You all shouldn't have gone out there..." Ariel frowned. "It's dangerous out there."

"How would you know?" Melody cried out angrily and soon swiped the locket before running out of her room and crying. "You've never even been in it!"

"Melody, wait!" Estelle called out.

Eric soon opened the door and watched as his daughter ran out of the room and came in with the other parents.

"Oh, no..." Ariel frowned as she soon sat down on the bed.

"Um, we should go." Akito said as he and the others left.

"Ariel, darling, we knew this day would come." Eric soothed his wife as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, Eric. You're right," Ariel sighed to him. "It's time I trusted her with the truth."

"You never told her?" Mo asked.

"I was always waiting for the right time." Ariel replied.

"Well, you did a good job of that..." Cherry muttered.

"Not helping." Atticus replied.

"Who said I had to help?" Cherry replied.

"Cerise..." Forte frowned to her.

"I guess I should've told her from the beginning." Ariel frowned.

Meanwhile with the kids...

"Melody? Melody! Melody, where are?" The kids called out as they went to find their cousin.

"Guys, I found her!" Felicity called out.

"Oh, thank goodness." Estelle sighed.

"Oh, now, child, it's gonna be okay," Sebastian told Melody as she stormed off to a boat in the water. "You know, when I was a teenager you couldn't get me out of my shell for nothin'. I had this high, squeaky voice and these itty-bitty little pincers. And then one day, boom! I sound like Caruso and these whoppers pop out!" He soon saw that Melody was pushing a row boat out into the ocean. "Young lady, just where do you think you're going?" He then asked, scolding her in a way that wouldn't feel different of when Ariel was a teenager.

"I've gotta figure this out," Melody said as she rowed out into the water. "This necklace means something, and if no one's gonna tell me, I'm gonna find out myself."

"We'll come with you, Melody." Estelle smiled.

"Guys?" Melody looked over to her cousins.

"You cannot do this alone," Felicity told Melody. "I may not be a strong swimmer like you guys are, but you cannot do this without us."

"That's right." Akito nodded.

Sebastian soon tried to stop them, but he didn't have a whole lot of luck.

"Alright, guys, then come on." Melody said as she knew that she could trust them.

The Fudo cousins soon joined her. Felicity felt nervous about being in the water, but soon got comfortable and joined them. The kids then returned their Pokemon into their Pokeballs for a safer journey out to the sea.

"Melody, please!" Sebastian panicked. "You're making a big mistake!"

Unfortunately for them, someone evil was watching this from a secret lair. "Oh, this is delicious... This is divine!" The being cackled evilly. 

A puny shark was also watching this with her. "Let's go, flatsos!" he then told the sting rays before swimming off with them.

"Hurry, Undertow," The woman smirked. "There's a little girl out there who needs our help~"

Sebastian was seen going back to the castle while trying to calm down. "All right, Sebastian, you must remain calm," The crab told himself as he looked like he was going to have an anxiety attack. "This is not your fault. All you have to do is go in there and calmly explain... That Melody has run away. No reason to lose your head. Whatever you do, you absitively, positutely... Must not panic."

The adults soon came outside and looked around.

"Melody!" Ariel called out, and where that one voice caused Sebastian to have an anxiety attack.

"Sebastian, relax, you look worse than Cherry in Magic Class finals." Atticus told the crab.

"What're you doing here anyway--" Ariel began to ask.

"All my fault!" Sebastian cried out. "I tried to stop them! I don't deserve to live!"

"Sebastian, calm down." Mo told him.

"The children are gone?" Forte asked. "Gone where?"

"Out... Out... Out to the sea!" Sebastian soon cried and blew his nose in Ariel's dress skirt.

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked. "Where could they be going?"

The parents began to wonder that themselves.

"To Morgana's..." The tiny shark smirked to the kids in their row boat. 

"And she can tell us what this locket means, and why it has my name on it?" Melody asked.

"Oh, sure, kid," Undertow chuckled. "Morgana's the best! She'll help ya."

"Um, well, okay." Estelle said.

"Then... Let's go!" Melody added.

The sting rays then tugged onto the boat and pulled it to take them to go see the one named Morgana. The kids began to have a bad feeling about this.

"Guys, I am feeling cold." Felicity said.

"You're cold-blooded." Akito and Estelle reminded her.

"No, I mean, I am nervous." Felicity said.

"Same here." Vincent replied.

Later on, they seemed to travel for a while and soon huddled in blankets as they passed through the cold fog. Melody soon woke up and looked around with a gasp as they seemed to come into an ice cave.

"An ice cave?" Estelle asked out of confusion. "This is where she lives?"

"Angel Face, meet the one and only: Morgana." Undertow introduced.

The kids looked over with Melody as a mysterious octopid woman who appeared after spinning in a clam shell chair. 

"Oh, welcome, my precious," Morgana smiled warmly. "Oh, don't be shy. Come in. Come in out of the cold."

The kids soon got out of the boat.

"Sit, sit. Put your feet up," Morgana smiled as she let them sit down before offering them some snacks. "Hungry? Afraid all I have is a cold plate. Smelt-cicle? Kelp chip? Hush guppy?"

Felicity looked a bit sick to her stomach.

"Um, no thank you." Estelle declined.

The others gave polite smiles, but also declined to the offer.

"I was hoping you could tell me about this pendant, why it has my name on it," Melody said to Morgana as she held the locket. "My mother wouldn't tell me. She just doesn't understand."

"Oh, you're not the only one with a mother who doesn't understand you," Morgana cooed as she took the locket. "Believe me, I know just how you feel. Dear child, did you ever consider that it has your name on it because it has your destiny in it?" She soon opened the locket.

Melody looked curious while the cousins watched with her.

"Oh, deep down you know you weren't meant to be a lowly human," Morgana told Melody as they watched Atlantica. "What you are is something far more enchanting."

"A mermaid? But that's not possible." Melody replied.

"Darling, anything is possible." Morgana told her.

"You can turn me into a mermaid?" Melody asked.

"Piece of fish cake, honey." Morgana smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, right." Undertow muttered.

Morgana soon went to get something to help and soon found a special potion. Felicity put her feet in the water, gently splashing since she wasn't a strong swimmer like the others. 

"Ah..." Morgana smiled as she found a goblet and blew the dust off, showing a very familiar old face.

"Ursula's magic?!" Undertow growled at Morgana. "Where'd you get that?!"

"I've been saving it for a special occasion," Morgana chuckled as she sat down with Melody and her cousins. "One drop of this and, bada-bing, bada-boom! You're in fin city! Whee!"

"Really?!" Melody beamed.

"Come, my darling," Morgana said as she took Melody's bare foot and lowered the potion. "Your destiny awaits you~"

Melody soon remembered how Felicity wasn't a good swimmer and had an idea. "Miss... Could Felicity be a mermaid too?" she then asked.

"Hm?" Felicity blinked and turned over.

"She doesn't really know how to swim." Melody told the woman.

"Oh, why then of course she can be a mermaid too, dear." Morgana smiled.

"Me... A Sirène...?" Felicity muttered to herself.

"Yeah!" Melody smiled.

"Oh, Melody, you do not need to..." Felicity smiled bashfully.

"Come on..." Melody told her.

Felicity then shrugged and scooted over to have some of the potion for her own feet. Morgana soon let two drops from Ursula's magic touch both of Melody's left foot and Felicity's right foot.

"Ooh... Cold..." Felicity shook a chill.

Morgana soon laughed and by the magic, the girls grew their own tail fins. They were both quite amazed by this. Morgana soon laughed out of victory.

"Okay, that laugh's kinda creepy." Estelle commented.

"I don't believe it!" Melody gushed. "I'm a mermaid!"

"You're both mermaids." Estelle smiled.

"Incredible..." Felicity whispered as she touched her tail fin and smiled brightly, the biggest smile she had ever had.

"Sing it loud, say it proud!" Morgana beamed.

Melody and Felicity then jumped into the water and they began to swim around Undertow, having the time of their lives. Akito, Estelle, and Vincent soon joined them. 

"You had this all along," Undertow complained to Morgana. "You coulda changed me back. Why, I oughta--"

"Keep your scales on, small fry," Morgana smirked to him. "I'm still reeling her in."

Meanwhile, back with the parents...

"Oh, Daddy, I'm so worried." Ariel frowned as she spoke to her father in the first time in what seemed like years.

"Everything's going to be all right, Ariel," Triton soothed his youngest daughter. "We have search parties scouring the ocean. I'm going to join them now myself."

"We should join them." Atticus said.

"I think he has a point." Eric agreed.

"But, guys--" Ariel said softly.

"I need to stay here and lead the search on land, but you know these waters, and you know our daughter," Eric smiled to his wife, cradling her face in comfort. "You have to go."

"He's right." Mo said.

"It may be dangerous." Triton reminded since it had been years since Ariel was underwater.

"They're right, Daddy," Ariel replied. "I should've known I couldn't keep Melody from the sea. It's a part of her. And a part of me. I have to go."

"We're going with." Cherry said.

"Cerise...?" Forte asked.

"It's time I start being a mother to my child..." Cherry said. "She spent eight years of her life without ever knowing me... It's time she got to have some time with me."

"You're right." Forte nodded.

"Stay here with Eric..." Cherry said to him before giving him a surprise hug.

"I will." Forte replied.

"I know I don't say it a lot... But... I care about you..." Cherry whispered before letting go of him.

"Uncle Triton, if you don't mind..." Atticus said to his uncle.

Ariel looked over while hugging Eric before she would let him go.

"Here we go." Mo said.

"Bring her home." Eric told Ariel.

Ariel nodded and soon stood out in front of her father. Triton's trident soon glowed and it sent its magic around Ariel to turn her into a mermaid once again. Atticus, Mo, and Cherry soon jumped into the water. 

"Come on in, Ariel, the water's fine." Atticus smiled softly.

Ariel smiled back and soon jumped into the water with them.

"I nearly forgot how great it feels to be a mermaid." Mo smiled.

"Yes... It is pretty nice..." Ariel had to admit. "Well, after a long time anyway."

"I should say so," Cherry had a small chuckle before looking grimly serious. "Now let's get the kids."

They soon went under the sea to start the search.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, with the kids, Melody was having a whole lot of fun being a mermaid.

"What a totally cool feeling!" Melody beamed.

"I am swimming!" Felicity added. "I am swimming!"

The Fudo siblings smiled at their cousins. Melody giggled as she floated on her back before bumping her head into something, or rather, someone. A big seal turned around to see her before a few pups came out.

"Oh, excuse me... Sorry, ma'am..." Melody smiled sheepishly. She soon swam from the mother seal as her babies were looking at the mer-kids. 

"Okay, get a grip, get a hang of this flipper, It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper, This way is left which way is right, Oh, now I'll be circling in in circles all night~" She sang to herself while the seal family seemed to watch her.

The seal puppies watched her and one of them got dizzy.

"Oh, so this is forward, no problem." Melody then said to herself. She soon went underwater as she saw Felicity using her tail fin like feet on the ocean floor.

"I can't believe I can do this and more, to swim in the sea like I walk on the shore~" Felicity sang with a smile.

"Out of our shell, not closed up like a clam~" Melody and Felicity sang as a clam closed. "Look, sea this, we here are~"

Narwhals were swimming through the rushing waters a lot like dolphins normally would until the girls joined them. 

"For a moment all of me, Is alive and at home in the sea~" Felicity sang.

"I'm swirling and twirling, so graceful and grand, Not stubbing my toes getting stuck in the sand~" Melody added.

"For a moment, life is cool, we're a splash in the world's biggest pool, this is more than our thoughts ever thought it could be~" Melody and Felicity sang as they giggled. "For a moment, just a moment lucky we~"

"If only for one moment, I have shared with you all I know~," Ariel sang as she seemed to be in her old grotto. "The sea wouldn't be a mystery, Oh, why did you have to go?~" 

Cherry and Mo looked around as they hadn't seen it before unlike Atticus since he was Ariel's cousin. After they left the grotto, they continued their search. 

"Everything's newer, and brighter and bluer, And truer to life than before, Watch me soar~" Felicity sang and Akito, Estelle, and Vincent looked very happy for her.

"For a moment I can shine, Got a grin and a fin, it works fine~," Melody sang while swimming beside a whale. "My fingers are wrinkly, I really don't care, If all my curls are curled out of my hair~" She soon swam up to the top of the whale. "For a moment I can feel, All the dreams I've been dreaming are real~," She continued to sing as she held onto her locket. "Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song, For a moment, just a moment, I belong~"

"I will find you my darling, And the moment that I do, I'll hold you close, my Melody, And sing the song of the sea with you~" Ariel sang as they swam around to look for Melody and the others.

"For a moment, just a moment, I belong~" Melody sang as she was still on top of the whale.

Felicity soon did a flip after jumping into the ocean. Akito, Estelle, and Vincent then held out random score cards. The kids soon swam back to Morgana. Felicity and Melody came to Morgana and hugged her, much to her surprise.

"Oh, thank you!" Melody beamed. "Thank you so much!"

"Merci beaucop!" Felicity added. "This is the funnest time I have ever had!"

Morgana smiled before looking emotionally devastated.

"What's wrong?" Estelle frowned.

"Oh, I knew this would happen," Morgana pouted. "One taste, and you're hooked."

Undertow wiped his eyes with a tissue and handed it to her.

"Oh, Undertow, I'm such a failure, such a..." Morgana pouted and then wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "Oh, my precious, there wasn't enough potion for this to be a forever spell."

"Please, I don't want to go back to being an ordinary girl," Melody pouted to Morgana. "Isn't there some way I can stay a mermaid?"

"Me too, me too?" Felicity added.

"Oh, I'm afraid there's absolutely no possible way," Morgana replied before thinking about it for a little bit. "Well, there is one way. No. What am I thinking? It's far too dangerous."

"What is it?" Estelle asked. "What's too dangerous?"

"Well, I could make the spell last longer if I had my magic trident," Morgana replied before making a random shape. "Oh, but it was stolen years ago by a deranged kleptomaniac, and there's no one to get it back for me."

"What if we did?" Vincent asked.

"You would do that for me?" Morgana smiled. 

"If we did, would you make me a mermaid?" Melody replied. "Forever?"

"Maybe longer if you'd like," Morgana chuckled before taking out a map of Atlantica. "Now, here is where the scoundrel lives!"

"Atlantica?" The kids smiled.

"You mean, it's not just an old fish tale?" Melody asked. "It really exists?!"

"Of course it exists, dear, who ever told you otherwise?" Morgana coaxed.

"My... Mother..." Melody frowned.

"Well, I'm sure she didn't mean to be cruel and deceitful." Morgana soothed.

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity didn't think their Aunt Ariel was being cruel or deceitful. 

"Okay, we'll bring back your trident," Melody promised before swimming off with the tablet. "You can count on us!"

"Let's go!" Felicity smiled.

Akito glanced to Morgana before going with the others.

"Now if we follow the map, we should be there in no time." Estelle smiled at Melody.

"You're right." Melody smiled back.

They were soon on the back of the whale while looking over the map Morgana gave them.

"Hmm, let's see..." Melody said as she examined the map. "South to Two Circles Pass, then, uh, north to... No, no, um, east... To, uh, hmm..."

The whale swam against some seaweed and soon sniffled.

"Allergies..." Vincent noticed before panicking. "SHE'S GONNA BLOW!"

The whale soon sneezed which sent the kids flying, and where as they landed on an ice slope. The map shattered which was bad news for them.

"Our map! It's ruined!" Melody pouted. "Now how are we gonna find our way to Atlantica?"

"HELP!" A voice called out.

"Did someone call for help?" Akito asked, sounding like a superhero in old-time cartoons.

"It sounded like it came from that direction." Felicity said while pointing to where the voice called out.

They looked over and they saw a female penguin who seemed to be in distress.

"Someone, please! Help!" The female penguin frowned down below. "Oh! Oh, hold on, sweetie! We'll save you!" 

"Heeelp!" A penguin chick cried out as she was on an ice patch and a shark passed by in the water. "Mama! Hurry!"

"Should we help?" Felicity whispered to the others.

"Who else will?" Akito narrowed his eyes. "Never turn down a call from danger!"

"Oi..." Vincent whispered about Akito's over enthusiasm. "You're not in the Justice League!"

"Maybe someday, I will be..." Akito smiled. "Don't worry, Penguins, I'm coming!"

There was then singing heard and they all looked around before seeing another penguin with a walrus.

"Looks like those two are coming to save the day." Vincent said.

"A walrus in a penguin family?" Estelle wondered. 

"Mightier than a hurricane! Braver than a killer whale!" The penguin announced until he flung against a glacier and fell into the snow with it, but used it as a sword. "Faster than a moray eel! It's the fearless adventurers--"

"Slash explorers!" The walrus added.

"Titanic Tip and his trusty sidekick, Dash!" The penguin concluded as he came to the penguin mother, holding other penguins to get her baby back.

"Oh, no..." One of the penguins complained.

"Not them." Another penguin added.

The walrus soon climbed down which made the penguins very nervous and concerned.

"We're finally gonna be heroes for real!" The penguin beamed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Estelle said.

"You too, huh?" Akito replied.

The mother penguin struggled with carrying the extra penguins including the walrus as they tried to save her baby to look like heroes. They began to swing over to the baby while noticing the shark fin.

"I should do something." Akito sighed.

The penguin and walrus soon panicked and climbed up the penguin chain while the baby was impatiently left behind. The mother penguin soon let go and the penguins piled up on the ice and the walrus fell with them, which catapulted the penguin baby into the air, but she was soon safe back in her mother's flippers.

"That's one way to rescue a baby." Vincent said.

"I'm just glad the baby is safe." Estelle smiled to her brothers.

The other penguins were soon squished from the walrus and they turned the other way around and soon, a hammerhead shark came for them and slammed on the ice which sent the other penguins flying in the air, and they all got stuck into the snowy cliff.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Tip muffled.

"He's right." Vincent shrugged.

Suddenly, the cliff began to break and it soon crashed down into the water, making the penguins scream. The shark growled before looking up only to get smashed by the ice as they all splashed in the water. The penguin mother and her baby came out together and soon embraced each other since they were both safe.

"Well, that just happened." Estelle said.

"Another plan perfectly executed." Tip smirked with Dash.

"He calls that a perfect plan?" Akito deadpanned.

"What about your plan to sneak the cookie jar into our playpen when we were little?" Estelle smirked.

"Touche." Akito groaned.

"What did you think you were doing?!" The mother penguin glared with the others in the colony.

"We were just trying to be heroes." Dash pouted.

"You call abandoning my baby heroic?!" The mother penguin scoffed. "You two boys almost got us all killed!"

The other penguins soon mocked Tip and Dash, finding them useless. The kids found that to be mean.

"Go ahead, laugh your stinkin' tuxedos off!" Tip glared as he left with Dash before looking sad. "We'll show you... Someday."

Dash soon followed after him.

"Uh, excuse us?" Melody spoke up which startled the duo.

"Don't be scared, we won't hurt you." Estelle assured.

"Scared?" Tip scoffed. "Who said anything about being scared? Don't you know an evasive maneuver when you see one?"

This made the kids giggle to him.

"Hi, I'm Melody!" Melody smiled to Tip and Dash.

"And we're her cousins: Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Fudo and Felicity Forte." Akito introduced.

"This here's Tip, and I'm Dash." The walrus smiled.

"Excuse me, Mr. I-Spill-My-Guts-To-Total-Strangers," Tip glared at him. "You just blew our cover!"

"I was just trying to be friendly." Dash pouted.

"Uh, guys?" Estelle spoke up.

"We really need to get going, so if you could just tell us how--" Felicity added.

"Aww, see?" Dash pouted. "Now they're gonna leave, and it's all your fault!"

"My fault?!" Tip gasped. "T-T-They're probably just allergic to blubber!"

"Are they actually going to argue?" Estelle asked Akito.

"Yeah? Well, maybe they don't like BIRDS THAT CAN'T FLY!" Dash retorted to Tip.

"Yep." Akito replied.

"Guys!" Melody called out.

"Yeah, well, you can't fly either!" Tip glared at Dash.

"GUYS!" The kids yelled.

"Yeah? You walk funny!" Dash glared.

"Yeah? Well, you can't--" Tip glared back.

"GUYS!" The kids tried again.

Tip and Dash soon stopped and looked at them.

"Do any of you know how to get to Atlantica?" Melody asked. "We don't have much time."

"Why do you have to get to Atlantica?" Dash wondered.

"We need to get something back that was stolen from a friend." Estelle said.

"If we don't... I'll turn back into..." Melody frowned softly, looking at her tail fin as she backed up.

"A what?" Dash wondered. "Turn back into a what?"

"A child who cannot swim..." Felicity pouted sadly.

Tip gasped before glaring. "I knew there was something unfishy about you!" He then turned around to abandon them. "Tough break, kids! Drop us a line, tell us how it all worked out!"

"We'll take you." Dash smiled at the kids.

"You will?!" Melody smiled back.

"We will?" Tip added.

"They're some kids in distress, it's our big chance!" Dash whispered firmly.

Tip looked to his best friend before looking at the kids. Melody and Felicity looked quite hopeful.

"Ooh, oh, boy, I can't believe I'm doing this," Tip sighed to himself. "Somebody stop me! Alright then, we're in."

Dash smiled and jumped into the water.

"On to Atlantica!" Tip proclaimed before jumping on Dash's back.

Estelle began to do an Amazon battle cry. Akito and Vincent chuckled to that as they got ready. Melody and the others then swam after their new friends to begin their journey.

"Atlantica, here we come!" The Fudo siblings smiled.

They swam off with Tip and Dash.

"Taming the tides, swarming the seas~," Tip began to sing as he came into the water, making karate moves against a goldfish until a barracuda came behind him and scared him away. "Beware, barracudas drop to your knees, Defending our friends and anemones, As big as a whale~"

"And a much smaller tail." Estelle giggled slightly.

"Facing the foe with our fearless flukes, Daring the dastards to put up their dukes, Great globs of gore we'll storm the shore, And seek the unknown~" Tip sang, passing various fish as he hopped into the surface and used a jellyfish as a parachute.

"Then can we go home?" Dash asked.

They were soon seen riding a wave. 

"Titanic Tip and Daring Dash, Adventurers/Explorers, Titanic Tip and Daring Dash, Adventurers slash explorers~," Tip and Dash sang together. "Our gallant quest to do our best, And smile for our adorers, We'll save the day, And make a splash, Titanic Tip and Daring Dash~"

Melody and the others soon giggled as they began to have a lot of fun with Tip and Dash.

'This sure is fun.' Felicity thought to herself.

"We'll clobber those crabs with their clammy claws~" Tip sang as he sword-fought with a crab as they ended up on a sunken pirate ship. 

"We'll shatter those sharks with their savage jaws~" Dash added as he looked through binoculars.

"The battle is fierce!" Tip yelped as a treasure chest ran down the deck, bringing the ship down.

"And mercifully brief!" Dash added, holding onto the ship mast.

The ship soon sank and where the treasure from inside it soon dumped out.

"The conquering heroes return as Kings of the Reef~" The cousins sang together.

"We'll dine with the best dressed with a flair, Climb every mountain because it's there, Come on, follow me, We'll make history~" Tip sang as he and Dash sat at a table together, dressed like aristocrats. Tip soon treated the table blanket as a cape. "To courage us." The penguin them smiled.

"The trident." Melody smiled back.

"Or bust." Dash added.

"Titanic Tip and Daring Dash, Adventurers/Explorers, Titanic Tip and Daring Dash, Adventurers/Explorers~" They all sang together.

"We'll save the day~" Tip smiled.

"And make a splash!" Dash added.

Everyone then said their names, but Dash called himself 'Daring Dash'.

"All for seven and seven for one~," Everyone sang as they soon came up to the underwater kingdom. "Atlantica, here we come~"

"There it is." Estelle smiled.

"I knew it! It's real!" Melody gasped. "Atlantica!"

"Let's start looking." Akito smiled.

The others nodded as they swam into Atlantica to find the trident for Morgana.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile with the parents...

"Have you heard anything, Daddy?" Ariel asked her father. "We've been searching everywhere, but we--Flounder!" she then beamed and swam up to the small fish and hugged him.

"Daaaddy!" The fish cried out and swam away, hiding behind a rock.

"That didn't sound like Flounder." Atticus said.

An older fish soon came out to see what scared the guppy. 

"Sorry." Ariel smiled sheepishly.

"Ariel?" The fish replied.

"Flounder?!" Ariel beamed.

"Flounder?" Atticus smiled.

"Atticus, is that you too?" Flounder asked.

"Sure is, buddy!" Atticus smiled to the fish.

"Oh, I've missed you," Ariel smiled as she hugged Flounder. "Boy, you're sure not a guppy anymore."

"He sure isn't." Atticus smiled back.

"You can say that again." Flounder smiled to them.

One of the guppies soon grabbed Sebastian and they all kicked him around like he was a toy. Seeing this caused Mo to giggle.

"Children, what did I say about playing Kick the Clam on the reef?" Flounder asked the guppies.

"Sorry, Dad." The guppies told him.

"Kids..." Flounder smiled and shook his head.

Ariel frowned at that however, feeling even worse about Melody now. Mo frowned, feeling the same as she was worried for the kids.

"I'm sorry about Melody." Flounder softly said to his best friend.

"Flounder, is it? We really need your help." Cherry said to him.

"Wild seahorses couldn't stop me." Flounder smiled.

"Great." Atticus smiled back.

Flounder looked to his guppies and then gestured for them to come along. They soon swam away just as Melody came with Tip, Dash, and the others.

"This is so great." Vincent smiled.

Melody swam and explored while taking in all of the sights and sounds that was Atlantica. "It's so beautiful!" she then smiled before bumping into a merboy in front of her without noticing him until now. 

"Whoa! Sorry, my fault!" The two spoke at the same time. 

"Hi!" The merboy smiled to Melody.

Melody waved while looking unsure what to say.

"I don't think I've seen you around here," The merboy said to her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mel--Mel..." Melody said, a bit nervous about saying her name to this boy.

"Hey, guys, meet Mel-Mel!" The merboy told his friends as they came to see him.

"Hi." One of his friends greeted.

"Hey, you wanna hang out with us?" The other friend added.

Melody smiled and nodded as that sounded like a lot of fun.

"All right, all right. Break it up. Break it up!" Tip glared as he swam in front of Melody and shooed them away before taking her hand and dragging her away. "There's nothing to see here. Move along. Come on, Miss Popularity. We have a previous engagement. Remember?"

"He's right." Akito said.

Melody frowned and looked back to her possible new friends. 

"Maybe I'll catch ya later!" The blonde merboy smiled and waved.

Melody smiled and waved back.

"This is what happens when you bring a country fish to the big city." Tip sighed to himself.

"I think I know where to find the trident." Estelle said.

"Oh, trust me, I know exactly where I'm going." Tip replied.

"So where are we going?" Felicity asked.

"We--Uh... Um..." Tip stammered slightly.

"You have absolutely no idea where the trident is, do you?" Vincent asked, unimpressed.

"Uh, you tell me where you think it is, and I'll tell you if you're right or not." Tip said to Estelle.

"It's in the throne room." Estelle told him.

"Uh, yeah, she's right, follow me!" Tip replied.

Estelle just rolled her eyes to that and shook her head.

They soon came into the throne room in wide wonder.

"Wow... Nice crib!" Tip smiled.

"You said it." Vincent nodded.

They soon went to hide away as merpeople were organizing some furniture inside of the throne room.

"Come on, follow me!" Melody whispered to the others.

They soon swam in and hid underneath a table with a tablecloth. Triton looked miserable as he came to the throne and came to sit down. The group soon snuck a peak to see Triton miserable.

"That must be him..." Melody said, but couldn't help but frown. "He looks so sad. He doesn't look like a thief."

"They never do." Tip whispered to her.

"But he looks so miserable." Estelle frowned.

"Look! There it is!" Melody gasped once she found the trident beside Triton's throne.

"A fork?" Tip scoffed. "We're risking our tails for a fork?!"

"I have a feeling it's more than just a fork." Vincent said.

Triton was looking at something which looked like a picture of a baby girl with black hair. He then looked to the other merpeople at work and soon complained to them. "We haven't time for this. I want every available merman searching!" He demanded, pounding his fist on the table and whacking it out of the way, but never saw Melody with her group as he stormed off. "Find her! Find her!"

The group soon split up into different directions. Tip and Dash went to hide back under the table. Melody soon went to hide behind a plant as Triton was about to storm off until he saw that the table was shaking. That was, indeed, very bad news for Tip and Dash. 

"Dash, if... If this is the end, I just want you to know, pal, I'm sorry I said that thing about the blubber." Tip frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry about the fish breath." Dash replied.

"Wait, you never said anything about fish breath." Tip told him.

"But I was thinkin' it." Dash smiled sheepishly.

Tip glared at him, but they soon both shivered as they were about to be exposed.

"King Triton!" A seahorse soon swam in with a smile. "Your daughter and nephew have returned."

Triton soon followed the seahorse to greet his daughter and nephew. Melody soon swam towards the trident once the coast was clear. 

"Something does not feel right..." Felicity said to herself. "We are stealing..."

"But he stole first!" Melody defended. "Morgana said so."

"Yeah, but I just have a bad feeling about this." Akito said.

Melody reached for the trident, then found herself hesitating.

"Oh, sure, that's it. Take your time. Kick back. Relax," Tip told her calmly before snapping. "Let's all just linger here and die!"

Akito knew this was wrong, but since this was 'stolen' from Morgana, he knew that this had to be the right thing to do, so he grabbed on the trident and took it while also accidentally bumping into Melody as the trident cut her locket free.

"I'm sure they'll turn up soon." Triton soothed his daughter and nephew as they came towards the throne room.

"He's coming back!" Dash panicked.

"My necklace!" Melody gasped, about to go and get it until Tip and Dash moved her out of the way now that they had the trident.

"They must be somewhere." Mo said.

"Yes, but where?" Atticus asked.

Cherry soon gasped before panicking as she saw the trident was missing.

"Use your words..." Atticus told Cherry.

"The trident is GONE!" Cherry soon blurted out.

They all saw that Cherry was right as the trident was missing.

"But that's not possible!" Sebastian gasped. "Nobody can remove the trident from the stand except you, sire. You or one of your descendants!"

"Atticus, how could you?" Cherry asked.

Atticus looked unimpressed with Cherry with that question. Mo soon saw Melody's locket. She then picked up the locket and showed it to Ariel.

"Melody..." Ariel whispered as she held the locket.

"Who I was supposed to be watching," Sebastian groaned before falling flat on his back in misfortune. "Go ahead, crack me open. Make a crab cake out of me, sire."

"But how could she get here?" Mo asked.

"Morgana..." Triton grumbled as he had a suspicion. " If she gets her hands on my trident..." he then thought about it before looking horrified and soon commanded to his merman army. "Double the search parties! I want every creature in the ocean on patrol!"

"Yes, sire!" The mermen replied before swimming away.

Ariel, Atticus, Mo, and Cherry soon noticed two manta rays. Cherry seemed to shake a chill from the rays as she had a bad feeling, but tried to hide it.

"Wait a minute... I know those two." Ariel said before swimming after the manta rays.

Atticus and Mo soon followed after her along with Cherry.

"It's all my fault," Sebastian sulked. "If I had just paid a little more attention... Instead of blabbering on and on and on and on and on."

While he kept sulking, the parents were following after the two manta rays.

"From now on, Your Majesty, nothing gets past--" Sebastian continued until he noticed he was alone. "Hmm?... Me..."

"You sure that Evil Manta guy won't come out?" Cherry asked Atticus. "He still kinda gives me the creeps."

"He changed to good, remember?" Atticus reminded.

"I know... But I just want him to make sure to watch out for me..." Cherry smirked. "I might've been scared back then, but I could handle him now."

"Cherry, look out!" Atticus gasped.

"What?! WHAT?!" Cherry panicked. "What is it?"

"A bubble." Atticus smirked.

"You sick merman." Cherry glared.

"Sorry." Atticus chuckled sheepishly.

Mo frowned a bit.

"Oh, Mo..." Atticus frowned back to her to comfort her. "It's okay, I'm sure the kids are fine wherever they are."

"I hope so." Mo sighed.

Atticus gave her a comforting hug as they continued onward.

"Your kids know about their heritage, right...?" Ariel asked her cousin.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

Ariel frowned as she felt worse for not telling her daughter about hers.

"Aw, Ariel, don't let it bother you..." Atticus soothed.

"Let's get back to following after those two manta rays." Mo suggested.

Ariel wiped her eyes. Atticus soon hugged her with a small smile and she gave one back before following.

Meanwhile with the kids...

Tip soon sky-rocketed out of the water as they came out onto the surface. Dash then joined him and they both splashed among the water.

"We did it!" Tip smiled before low-fiving Dash.

They soon saw that the kids weren't celebrating. They soon swam up beside them with small smiles to cheer them up.

"All this time, Atlantica was never that far away from home." Melody said to the penguin and walrus while looking to her home.

"Guess it was closer than we thought." Vincent said.

"This is your home?" Dash asked out of amazement. 

"It used to be." Melody said softly.

"Whoa, what a pad!" Tip smiled. "Talk about your curb appeal. But what's with the wall? I know good fences make good neighbors, but isn't that a bit much?"

"Yeah, what you tryin' to keep out?" Dash added.

"It wasn't trying to keep something out." Estelle said.

"It was built to keep me in," Melody added before deciding to ignore it for now. "Come on! Let's go."

Dash looked concerned, but he and Tip soon followed after Melody with the trident at hand. They soon made their way back to Morgana's place.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know, kid, the seven of us, we make a pretty good team." Tip said to the group.

"Once you're both permanent mermaids, we'll be friends forever." Dash smiled to Melody and Felicity. 

"We'll be inseparable." Tip smiled as he did a back stroke.

"Nothing will ever come between us." Dash added until they saw a shark fin in the water.

"Now, Tip, Dash, don't--" Felicity started.

"SHAAAAARK!" Tip and Dash panicked before swimming for their lives.

"Don't! Wait! It's just..." Melody tried to call out to them, but stopped as it was pointless now.

"Leavin' so soon, boys?" Undertow chuckled. "What can I say? When ya got it, ya got it."

Akito soon showed him the trident.

"Hey, you got it!" The tiny shark beamed before doing a flip in the water. "Buddy, you're my new hero. Let's say hello to some magic!" 

"But... But our friends..." Melody frowned about Tip and Dash.

"Ha!" Undertow smirked. "You mean you call those two yellow-bellied sea slugs your friends?!"

"Yes." Estelle nodded.

"They are... In a way...." Felicity added, softly and shyly.

"Come on!" Undertow growled. "You wanna be mermaids or what?!"

"Alright, alright." Felicity said.

"You don't have to let people push you around." Vincent told Felicity.

"I know..." Felicity sighed softly. "I just wish I could be brave like my maman and papa."

"And you will someday." Estelle said.

"I hope you are right..." Felicity frowned as she felt bad about herself.

Meanwhile, the adults continued to follow after the manta rays to see where they were going. Flounder felt nervous about this, but it was nowhere near as bad as when he was younger. They then soon saw where the manta rays had went. 

"Awesome..." Cherry said about the dark and gloomy atmosphere.

"So there it is," Ariel whispered before looking to Flounder. "Swim back as fast as you can and tell my father. We'll try to find the kids."

"And at the same time trying not to get caught ourselves." Cherry said.

"But if that old sea witch is in there, and then there's that mean little shark, and then those manta rays come, and then she takes those creepy tentacles... So suction cups stick to your face, and, and..." Flounder said to them as he began to panic for them. "No way you're going in there alone."

"Take it easy, Flagtail." Cherry told Flounder.

"It's Flounder!" Flounder told her.

"Anyway, one of us has to inform King Trident, as well as Eric." Mo said.

"What's with all the whisperin' about?!" A certain seagull's voice called out which surprised them. "Is Melody around here? Did you find her yet? What about the others? If they--"

"Scuttle, will you be quiet?" Atticus whispered as he closed the seagull's beak before getting an idea.

"Wait a minute..." Ariel said.

"Scuttle can help!" Atticus and Ariel then said together.

"Nice to see you two in sync," Cherry smirked. "But you two can't be serious about him." She then deadpanned. 

"I have to agree with Cherry here." Flounder added as he looked unimpressed.

"Scuttle, we need you to pay very close attention." Ariel told her seagull friend.

"Mm-hmm?" Scuttle muffled.

"We're doomed." Flounder soon face-finned.

"You said it." Cherry added.

Meanwhile...

"Oh, there you are, darlings!" Morgana smiled. "I was so worried about you, and look! You brought back my trident! Clever children~"

Akito was about to hand over the trident.

"Give it to her! Give it to her!" Undertow demanded.

Morgana soon grabbed Undertow with a tentacle to shut him up. "Forgive him, dears, he's got a little size issue," she then told them before smirking. "Now, if you just hand over the--"

Akito was about to give the trident to Morgana once more.

"AKITO, STOP!" Atticus yelled out as he soon swam in with the others.

"Dad?!" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent gasped.

"Don't listen to her, I--" Ariel was about to say until she looked to her daughter and her daughter looked back to her, and they were both quite surprised at what they saw. "You're a mermaid?!"

"How in the world?" Mo asked.

"Ariel, how nice of you to come," Morgana smiled. "And you brought Flopper and Anakin with you."

"It's Atticus and Flounder!" The two corrected sharply.

Undertow soon growled to Atticus and Flounder. Atticus simply glared at Undertow with a hint of The Stare. 

"Grr yourself, pipsqueak." Flounder glared at the tiny shark.

"Aw, he's kinda cute~" Cherry smirked as she picked up Undertow, pinching his cheeks. "He looks more like one of those underwater Pocket thingies the kids are so fond of."

"Yeah, he sure does." Mo added.

"What tricks do you know, My Little Sharky Warky?" Cherry smirked.

"One bite and you're shrimp toast!" Undertow growled, feeling quite annoyed with her.

"Not while my husband is here." Mo smirked.

"Sweetheart, hand me my trident now..." Morgana told Akito.

"All this time, and you never told me?" Melody frowned to her mother.

"How could you not tell Melody?" Akito asked.

"Kept the most important secret in her life from her own daughter." Morgana frowned to Ariel in blame.

"Please, give it to me, Akito." Ariel gently told the boy as he held onto the trident.

"No, hand it to me~" Morgana told him. "It's only for your own good."

"Don't listen to her." Mo told her son.

"She's lying!" Ariel added.

"I've given your friends everything they've ever wanted," Morgana smiled sweetly before glaring to Ariel. "She's the one who lied all these years."

"Aunt Ariel, why didn't you tell Melody about being a mermaid?" Akito frowned.

"Why do you think? Because of her!" Cherry told him while pointing to Morgana.

"By fencing me in?!" Melody frowned out of hurt. "You knew I loved the sea! Why did you keep the truth from me?! Morgana's actually helped me and Felicity with what we want!"

"Melody, listen to me, if there was one thing in my life I could do over, I'd--" Ariel frowned, trying to comfort her daughter.

"Too late," Melody glared before looking to Akito. "Akito, give it to her."

Akito frowned as he was about to give Morgana the trident before noticing the picture of her and Ursula and someone who must have been her mother.

"Akito, no!" The adults cried out as this looked like it was it.

Since Morgana was now impatient, she took the trident from Akito while he was distracted from looking at the picture.

"Who is this...?" Akito wondered as he looked at the picture.

Morgana soon laughed as she had the trident.

"The ocean's new overlady..." Cherry muttered to Akito. "Nice going, kid!"

"The one next to her would be Ursula and the one with them must be their mother." Atticus told him.

Akito soon went face-palm as he just handed the trident to the sister of the evil sea witch.

"You fool!" Cherry glared at Akito.

"I-I'm sorry, Aunt Cherry..." Akito said, a bit shyly.

Morgana soon grabbed Ariel and Mo with two of her tentacles.

"Mom!" Melody cried out.

"Your mommy was only trying to protect you from moi!" Morgana mocked Melody as she pinched Ariel's cheeks. "What she did, she did out of... Love."

"You let them go right now!" Atticus ordered Morgana.

"Oh, but Little Melody's been a very naughty girl, stealing from her own grandfather~" Morgana smirked.

"My... My grandfather...?" Melody repeated out of confusion.

"King Triton: Ruler of Atlantica, commander in chief of all of the oceans!" Morgana revealed. "Or at least he was, until a certain little band of thieves came along."

"You tricked us." Akito glared.

"You've got no one to blame but yourselves. Tell me, girls," Morgana said as she looked to Melody and Felicity. "Is being a mermaid everything you dreamed?"

"Well... A little..." Felicity said softly as she felt insecure again. "I could never properly swim until now."

"Release Mo and Ariel now!" Atticus told Morgana.

"No, I don't think I will." Morgana smirked before grabbing the kids by her tentacles and threw them aside.

"HEY!" Cherry glared, looking like an angered mama bear.

"Bad move." Atticus glared at Morgana.

"Kids!" Flounder cried out and swam after them before glaring to Morgana.

Morgana soon trapped them where they had landed with a laugh. "Oh, and by the way, your time as a mermaid has just about expired," she then reminded before sealing up the hole and swam off. "Catch you later. I've got bigger fish to fry!"

Atticus and Cherry soon both tackled down Morgana out of rage.

"Try getting past us!" Cherry challenged.

"And good luck with that! And what did you mean by Melody and Felicity's time as mermaids has just about expired?" Atticus added.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Morgana smirked before zapping them with the trident to get them off.

A giant hand soon stopped the shot as a giant figure came out.

"Gangway!" Cherry warned.

Morgana growled from that, looking quite irritated.

"Morgana." A familiar voice spoke.

"Evil Manta or is it just Manta?" Cherry asked.

"For the 8,000th time, it's just Manta..." Atticus grumbled slightly.

"You?!" Morgana glared slightly at the formerly evil manta ray who used to terrorize Atlantica.

"Now, where are their children?" Manta glared.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Morgana glared back as she held the trident, looking like she was going to use it against him.

"Don't even think about it, Morgana." Manta smirked.

"You wanna try and stop me?" Morgana glared.

Manta glared back and soon grabbed a hold of her and took the trident out of her hand. 

"Why don't you join me?" Morgana asked. "We could rule together!"

"Ha! You really think he'll rejoin dark side?" Cherry smirked.

"Hmm..." Manta hummed in thought. "This is a tempting offer."

"Um...?!" Cherry panicked.

"Manta, think about the time at Skull Shores!" Atticus told his former enemy of the sea.

"But I'd rather die than go back to being evil." Manta glared at Morgana.

"Excuse me?!" Morgana glared back.

Manta soon held the trident against her.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy with that thing!" Morgana then panicked.

"Trust me; I know how to use it, I've used it before." Manta told her.

"Give it to me, it's my destiny." Morgana glared.

"Oh, Morgana, you are nothing but a wannabe," Manta rolled his eyes. "You're just mad because you have to live in Ursula's shadow." 

Morgana glared before she smirked as she swam over and brought out a potion.

"Here you go, Atticus." Manta said as he handed the trident over.

"Thanks, Manta," Atticus smiled. "Uncle Triton will be happy to have this back." 

"Oh, no, no, no..." Cherry panicked as Felicity and Melody were beginning to lose their tail fins. "Quick, one of you punch this ice wall!"

Akito looked over and tapped on the ice wall, then nodded and soon headbutted against it to smash it, but the ice wall seemed to be stronger than he thought. He then rubbed his head, looking annoyed. Atticus soon came to the ice wall and went to punch it to let the kids out, but then he looked at Manta and decided to let his giant friend do the honor.

"Daddy! Hurry!" Estelle cried out.

"Help is coming!" Atticus promised before turning to Manta. "Would you, please?" 

"With pleasure." Manta told him before his right hand tightened into a fist before he punched a giant hole into the ice wall.

Suddenly, the kids hurried out as Felicity and Melody were running out of oxygen and they had their legs now instead of tail fins. 

"Let's get you out of here." Manta said before a potion was thrown at him.

The others smiled to him. Manta yelped as he was suddenly hit by the potion and he soon growled. 

"Uh, what was that potion that just hit Manta?" Estelle gulped.

"Oh, nothing special, just a little alternative identity..." Morgana smirked. "Just making him like the way he used to be."

"You didn't!" Atticus growled at Morgana.

"Oh, but I did~" Morgana smirked. "I am Ursula's sister after all." 

"Manta, you can fight it, don't you remember that time we became friends back in Skull Shores?" Cherry spoke up.

Manta growled to them.

"SWIM AWAY!" Cherry called out and they soon swam off, away from him.

"We have to get these two to dry land anyway." Vincent frowned, worried about Melody and Felicity. 

"And we better hurry." Estelle added.

They soon went to swim off for right now, not realizing that they left the trident so that they could have Felicity and Melody breathe.

"Oopsy... I better pick that up~..." Manta smirked like his old self as he soon picked up the trident and went to go with Morgana and Undertow. 

"Ready to do evil things again?" Morgana smirked at Manta.

"I thought you'd never ask." Manta smirked back.

"Oh, this is going to work out just fine~" Morgana chuckled darkly. 

They soon went off to surface. Melody and Felicity both seemed quite breathless once they came to dry land. 

"Finally." Akito said.

Cherry pressed down on her daughter's chest a few times.

Felicity soon coughed and spat out some water and looked up wearily. "Maman...?" she asked. 

"Oh, thank goodness." Cherry sighed.

Felicity soon hugged her mother.'

"Oh, my baby..." Cherry whispered as she hugged Felicity back. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I am sorry..." Felicity sniffled. "I just wanted to swim like the others..." 

"And I should have given you a special object that could give you that ability." Cherry frowned.

"Un objet spécial?" Felicity repeated out of curiosity. 

"Yeah, you know, like a special necklace." Cherry said.

"You have that?" Felicity asked.

"Well... Um... I kinda had to make a deal with someone in order to get it, but... Yes..." Cherry replied. "I should've given it to you sooner, I should've known this would happen by now." 

They soon felt the area shake as ice grew out of the water. Cherry soon held onto Felicity as they both looked in horror.

"All hail Queen Morgana!" Manta proclaimed out of victory. 

"I'm hailing! I'm hailing!" Undertow cheered as he jumped up and down before his shark fin got stuck.

"Hold on, sweetie!" Scuttle called out as he flew in front of Eric's ship as it floated across the icy landmark. "The cavalry is comin'!" 

Eric narrowed his eyes as he steered the helm before gasping to his mermaid wife held hostage. "Ariel!"

"Ah! Prince Eric. Come to join the party? We're having a blast!" Morgana smirked before zapping the trident against an iceberg. 

"Hope you don't sink!" Manta added.

The iceberg then sliced and came to crash down on the ship. Everyone soon jumped to abandon ship so that they wouldn't sink or drown with the ship. Eric soon swung out of the way with Max as he held onto a rope before landing on an ice patch.

"Oh, how dear Ursula would have adored this." Morgana smirked. 

"Yes, she would." Manta smirked.

"MORGANA!" Triton growled as he soon came with his army and Sebastian.

"King Triton?" Morgana scoffed. "Oh, please! Is that the best you can do?"

"Release my daughter, surrender my granddaughter and descendants, and I shall spare you." Triton demanded.

"Ooh, whatcha gonna do?" Manta mocked. "Throw the crab at her?" 

Atticus soon informed his uncle why Manta was back to evil.

"Is your family alright?" Triton asked him.

"Uh... More or less..." Atticus frowned. 

"We're so sorry, Uncle King Triton." Estelle frowned.

"We let play us like a fox and she out-fiddled us..." Felicity pouted.

"That's now how you say those things, but don't beat yourselves up." Cherry told her daughter and all of the kids at the same time. 

"We should have never trusted Morgana." Vincent frowned.

"Face it, Triton... YOU'RE ALL WASHED UP!" Undertow mocked the king.

Sebastian soon came over to pinch him which actually startled him. Manta simply rolled his eyes at how pathetic that was. Sebastian continued to chase Undertow, and finally, the tiny shark was zapped by the trident and brought back to his original, scary huge size. Morgana blew the trident with a smirk as Sebastian was now scared, along with Triton's army at the big shark.

"Much better." Manta smirked.

"Oh, yeah!" Undertow laughed as he enjoyed this. "Look out!"

"Where's Melody?!" Eric glared to Morgana, drawing out his sword. "What have you done with her?!"

"Oh, you wanna join your daughter? Well, I think that can be arranged." Morgana smirked as she began to lower him into the ocean since he was a human.

"Perfect way to get rid of him." Manta smirked.

"Eric!" Max barked for his human.

Sebastian soon swam after Eric as he was dragged underwater by the manta rays. He then decided he was going to use his claws on the manta rays' tails. 

"You are a very bad lady!" Scuttle glared as he grabbed onto Morgana's hair and pulled on it.

Morgana glared and soon slammed him with the trident.

"Very bad..." Scuttle muttered before falling in a daze.

"That bird was always annoying." Manta rolled his eyes.

Ariel soon saw Eric in trouble and came to save him. Sebastian then pinched his claws on the manta rays which made them both yell out in pain and let go of Eric, but they soon took him for a ride instead.


	7. Chapter 7

"Maman, what do we do?" Felicity frowned to her mother.

"For right now, let's stay out of the water." Cherry said.

"Okay..." Felicity said softly. "I know you will think of something, you are very smart."

Cherry gave a small smile to that, but when Felicity looked away from her, she began to look nervous as she hadn't in so long.

"Last time I saw that face, it was at graduation." Mo commented.

"What are we gonna do?" Cherry asked. "Morgana is Atticus's family's enemy!"

"Well, one of us will have to use a spell to change Manta back to good, and the other one will have to fight Morgana while getting the trident back." Mo said.

"Maman, can't you?" Felicity asked. "You are very brave and not afraid of anything."

"Everyone gets scared, Fliss, even moms..." Cherry said.'

"But not you..." Felicity said. "Papa says you fear nothing."

"Um, well, that's not entirely true." Cherry said.

"I'll try to change Manta back before we learn to fear Evil Manta again." Atticus decided once he came with the kids who soon ran to Mo, huddling to her.

"If anyone can change him back to good, it's you." Cherry told her best friend.

"That's what I was thinking," Atticus replied. "Protect the kids."

"Don't die." Cherry replied.

"I won't." Atticus said.

"Just don't..." Cherry said before letting him go off.

"I just wish Aunt Ariel told Melody everything," Akito sighed. "None of this would've ever happened if she did!"

"Not helping." Estelle replied.

"Well, it's true!" Akito replied.

"Simmer down, Baby Atticus, there's no way Ariel could've known that this would happen." Cherry replied.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?!" Akito snapped. "I AM SICK AND TIRED ALWAYS BEING CALLED THAT, JUST BECAUSE I ACT LIKE DAD WHEN HE WAS MY AGE DOESN'T MEAN I WANT TO ALWAYS BE CALLED THAT!"

Cherry winced slightly.

"I AM SO TIRED OF ALWAYS BEING CALLED BABY ATTICUS; JUST BECAUSE OF MY STRENGTH, SOMETIMES I WISH I WAS JUST A NORMAL BOY!!!" Akito shouted as crystal spikes suddenly showed up.

"But you're not a normal boy, now just calm down..." Cherry told him. "Besides, I always thought that was a compliment. You always talk about wanting to be like your father."

"Akito, just calm down; I understand that this situation is stressful and dangerous, but we can get through this together." Mo told her youngest son.

Akito just crossed his arms and looked angry.

"Settle down..." Cherry told him. "No good comes from anger."

"And those crystal spikes are a perfect example." Vincent said.

Akito glared, but he soon calmed himself down.

"Uh... I'm sorry if calling you Baby Atticus upsets you..." Cherry said. "You just remind me so much of your father of when we were younger."

Akito now felt terrible for snapping at his aunt.

"I'm sorry, if it bothers you that much... I'll stop." Cherry promised.

Akito didn't say anything, but was glad to hear she would stop if he really wanted her to.

"CHAAAARGE!" Atticus called out, going towards Manta like Rainbow Dash would for any danger.

Manta looked at Atticus before smirking as he was going to crush him in his hand. Atticus let out a battle cry and soon got hit which made some of the others wince.

"Don't let him get to you!" Cherry called out.

Atticus soon flew straight up at Manta's face before being smacked between Manta's hands.

"I can't watch this..." Cherry said, showing even she had standards.

"Hey, you big jerk!" Akito yelled out. "Leave my dad alone!"

"Akito!" Mo whispered sharply and worriedly.

"Get lost, little boy, the grown men are talking." Manta smirked as he smacked Akito away with his tail.

Akito fell back, but growled out of even more anger. 

"Akito, stay with your mother and aunt." Atticus told his younger son.

"Finally, I shall be rid of you." Manta smirked as he now held Atticus in his right hand before tightening it into a fist, starting to crush Atticus.

"Aunt Cherry, do you know a reforming spell?" Vincent asked.

"Hmm..." Cherry paused in thought. "I know your Aunt Twilight had one before Discord ate it."

"Wow." Estelle said.

"Manta, think about what you're doing!" Cherry called out. "You don't have to help Morgana!"

Manta soon glared right at her.

"Uh, I may not know you really well, but we can be friends!" Cherry told him. 

"And they say she's supposed to be scary." Morgana mocked Cherry, going to zap her next.

Atticus soon got himself free and used his magic to reform Manta back to good. "'Everything must go by the book, Turn Evil Manta from bad to good'!" Atticus recited which then freed him.

"That doesn't rhyme..." Cherry said.

"Hey, at least it worked." Atticus shrugged in defense.

"Hm..." Cherry shrugged back.

"What's happening?" Manta asked them.

"You went back to your old self..." Cherry said. "You also nearly hurt our kids in the process. I'm very angry."

Manta was confused of why he did that until he remembered the potion Morgana had threw at him.

"We good now?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sorry, Atticus, I'll make it up to you, and I think I know how," Manta said. "By helping you guys overthrow Morgana like you did before with Ursula."

"And I think I know just the ones to help us overthrow her." Atticus told him.

"You do?" Manta asked him.

Atticus soon whispered to Manta the two girls that would be able to overthrow Morgana.

"That might have to be." Manta said.

"I'm glad you think so, because I think it will work." Atticus replied.

They soon looked at Melody and Felicity.

"Fliss..." Cherry said.

"Oui, Maman...?" Felicity replied softly.

"I need you to be brave and bold..." Cherry told her, kneeling down to her height and put her hands on her shoulders.

"W-What?" Felicity gulped.

"Your uncle is right, you need to do this." Cherry told her.

"I... I cannot!" Felicity gasped and shook her head. "I'm not strong or brave enough! I am not like you, Maman, I'm not brave..."

"Yes, you are." Cherry said.

"I cannot..." Felicity frowned. "I'm sorry, Maman... Unlike you, I am always scared, I'll never be fearless like you."

"Yes, you will." Cherry told her.

"But Morgana--" Felicity frowned.

"Oh, Flick, listen to me," Cherry told her. "I know Morgana seems scary to you, but trust me, I've faced scarier than this. She's basically an underwater Vignette Valencia, all bark, but no bite. That means she's just making herself look big and loud and scary, but inside, she's just weak, and you're not. I may not spend a lot of time with you because of my job and life, but I believe in you... I have ever since I carried you for six months, and you'll make me proud, no matter what you say or do."

Felicity smiled as her mother had faith in her.

"FOOLS!" Morgana snapped which made a storm happen in the sky. "I have the trident now, and all creatures of the sea are in MY POWER!"

"You still think she's like Vignette?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, just a wannabe villain, but nothing interesting." Cherry replied.

"You've got that right." Mo said.

"I'M THE QUEEN OF THE SEA!" Morgana yelled out as she controlled everyone with the trident. "AND YOU WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!"

"This can't be good for the lower back!" Tip cried out as he was forced to bow down.

"Pathetic fools! Watch and see how utterly powerful I can be!" Morgana continued. "The end begins for all of you with fins!"

"Okay, Melody, I'm not sure how, but my mother is right, we have to fix this." Felicity told Melody.

"No argument there." Melody nodded as she and Felicity soon rushed off to fix their mistake.

Triton watched as his army began to fall and his granddaughter was off to save the day.

"That's it, Triton," Morgana laughed as she was about to succeed where Ursula failed. "Bow down! Bow down before me!"

Triton tried to fight his own powers used against him, but he wasn't having much luck. Melody and Felicity were almost close to Morgana as they used the ice pillars as their way to get closer.

"No, Your Majesty, you mustn't!" Sebastian cried out.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian; I have no choice." Triton frowned as he soon bowed down to the sea witch.

"Oh! Wishes do come true~" Morgana cooed before grinning wickedly. "See that, Ma? Who's your favorite now?"

Melody and Felicty soon arrived.

"It's over, Triton," Morgana continued to mock. "I sentence you to oblivion!"

"So... Morgana wins the battle, and it's an unhappy ending for everyone..." Felicity muttered. "Evil rising... And no need for good guys... No longer important... No longer needed..." She then suddenly looked angry which was something that never happened before. "I THINK NOT!" She then tackled down Morgana with unholy strength as Melody took the trident.

"Yeah! That's my girl!" Cherry cheered.

"You!" Morgana glared to Melody and Felicity. "Just what do you think you're going to do with that?"

"Stay back!" Melody warned as she held out the trident, though not at the right way.

"Wrong end, sweetheart!" Morgana laughed to that before grabbing her with a tentacle.

"Melody!" Felicity yelped.

Melody grunted, but soon stabbed the other tentacle with the trident. Morgana soon yelled out to that and held her tentacle.

"Grandfather? I think this belongs to you." Melody called out before tossing the trident down to its rightful owner.

"No!!!" Morgana shouted as she shoved Melody and Felicity off.

Melody and Felicity soon screamed as they fell together.

Dash soon dove in and slid on the ice, saving them both on his stomach.

Triton then grabbed his trident, returning to its power for himself. "Never again will you or yours threaten my family. There will be no escape for you ever!" He then shot a blast at her, trapping her in an ice prison.

"Serves her right." Mo smirked.

"Can we break the ice?" Cherry suggested morbidly.

The ice pillars soon broke down and Morgana was going down with them.

"Not what I had in mind, but okay." Cherry shrugged.

"And she's going down." Akito smirked.

Tip soon ran across the ice to push Dash away from what was happening. A huge wave soon washed the ice all away since Morgana was defeated.

"Say hello to Marina for me." Manta grumbled as Morgana was going down, down, down into the sea.

"You both did it." Cherry smiled at Felicity and Melody.

"Maman... Your face..." Felicity whispered nervously.

"I'm smiling..." Cherry said as she hugged Felicity. "I'm so proud of you, dear."

Felicity was surprised by this before hugging her mother back.

Eric soon carried Melody in his arms in comfort and support.

"Dad?" Melody asked softly.

"Oh, Melody~..." Eric coaxed. "I was so afraid we'd lost you."

"You both did it." Akito smiled.

"I'm sorry, Mother." Melody frowned and hugged her mother.

"Oh, no, sweetie, we're sorry," Ariel frowned and hugged back. "We should have told you the truth."

"Yes, you should have." Cherry nodded before Mo nudged her.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," Melody frowned. "I just hoped... I'd be a better mermaid than a girl."

"Oh, Melody, sweetie, it doesn't matter if you have fins or feet," Ariel comforted. "We love you for who you are on the inside our very brave little girl."

"Just like your mother." Triton smiled softly.

"No doubt about it." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, Grandfather... Uncle Atticus..." Melody said to the adult men.

"Melody, I don't blame you for wanting to join us merfolk," Triton advised. "And because you're my granddaughter, I'm giving you a most precious gift a choice: you can come to Atlantica with me or you can return to your home on land. It's up to you."

Felicity had a suggestion for Melody and she had a feeling the black-haired girl would make the right decision. Ariel and Eric wondered what their daughter would choose.

Melody looked at them before smiling once she had an answer. "I have a better idea."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Felicity smiled at Melody.

"I think I am." Melody smiled back to her.


	8. Chapter 8

They were soon back home as Melody was given the trident and she used it to break down the wall, separating her from the ocean. Once she used the trident, the wall was no more. 

"Now we can all be together!" Melody and Felicity cheered.

Everyone smiled as this was a very happy day.

"I feel a final song coming on." Estelle smiled.

Sebastian cheered as he rode some waves while beginning to sing. "I hear the music playing, It's swinging and it's swaying, A little rhapsody, Today we're so delighted, Today we're all united, Here on the land and sea~"

Everyone was happy that the wall was gone as the merfolk came out of the water. The humans then came to meet the merfolk.

"I think the sails are sailing, Even the whales are wailing~," Sebastian continued happily. "They're swimming fancy-free, We're feeling better now~"

Melody soon came out of the water and playfully tackled her grandfather into the water.

"We're feeling better now, we sing together now, here on the land and sea~" Sebastian sang.

Eric soon picked up Ariel bridal style and ran and jumped into the sea.

"We sing together now, Here on the land and sea, La-dee-da we got the beat, Move your fins and move your feet~" Sebastian sang.

Ariel soon moved up against Eric and kissed him on the lips. Cherry soon fell into the water. Forte stood over to help her up, but she smirked, grabbing his arm and pulling him in with her which made him yelp in surprise. Cherry soon splashed him while laughing and he splashed her back, laughing along with her. Felicity smiled, feeling so happy to see her parents having fun together.

"Life is sweet, life is grand, Though we rumbas with the bass bass brand~" Sebastian sang. "Everybody now!"

Diane, Blake, and Robert stared down into the water as Melody held Sebastian in her hands.

"Come on in!" Melody invited them, even if they were mean to her before. "There's plenty of water for everyone!"

The royal kids' Pokemon soon encouraged their trainers by jumping in themselves. The kids looked to each other and they soon came into the water and soon, finally had fun with Melody. This made them all very happy. Three water Pokemon came out to see what was going on and they were Oshawatt, Mudkip, and Quagsire.

"Whoa." Akito smiled.

The blonde merboy and his friends soon came out in front of the Pokemon and collected them.

"You guys have Pokemon too?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, we do." The merboy smiled and nodded with his best friends.

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"I'm Alex by the way." The blonde merboy said.

"You look familiar though; weren't you at Melody's birthday?" Vincent asked.

"Who's Melody?" The merboy asked.

"Uh... Well, 'Mel-Mel', but her name's actually Melody." Estelle explained.

"Oh... Your cute friend..." Alex then said with a small smile.

"Yeah, and you kind of looked insulted when she apologized to Sebastian instead of to you." Vincent said.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Alex smiled innocently.

"Hmm..." Akito and Estelle both looked suspicious and curious.

"You got drenched with what looked like punch." Vincent said.

"That sounds like a funny story." Alex replied.

"Yes..." Felicity said as she took a look at him. "Funny indeed..."

Estelle soon knew exactly how to get the truth out of him.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Alex shrugged before looking back to his friends. "How about you, Lucy and Scott?"

The other merkids just shrugged to Alex.

"This should do it." Estelle said as she soon used the truth spell she learned and forced it on Alex.

"Maybe he is just a look alike, did you ever think of that?" Felicity asked Estelle.

"Oh." Estelle said, now feeling sheepish.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about..." Alex said to them.

Oshawatt clung to Alex with a small smile to him before looking to the others in the water. 

"Heh..." Estelle smiled bashfully.

Alex soon bumped into Melody. Melody looked to him and blushed.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Alex chuckled before blushing back to her.

"Where have I seen this before?" Cherry hid a small smirk.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, perhaps?" Mo added.

"Oh, right~..." Cherry said with a light chuckle. "Or as I like to call them FlashLight."

Everyone was happy now as they could now live together on the land and sea.

"We're feeling better now, We sing together now, Here on the land and sea~" Everyone sang altogether.

A rainbow soon appeared as there was harmony there now. It was a very happy ending for everyone.

Manta soon came back which made everyone look at him, but he soon gave a small smile. "Thank you, my friends."

"We were happy to help." Akito smiled.

Manta patted him on the head.

"So... Felicity... I was told to give this to you at the right time... I guess now would be a good time for it..." Cherry said as she brought out an old box and clicked it open to show a necklace that had a shimmering gold musical note on it.

"What is it?" Felicity smiled.

"This is a special trinket given to me from the Supernatural Council," Cherry replied. "They reminded me that it might come in handy for the future, in case, ya know, you have adventures with your cousins. If you wear this while in the ocean, you'll become a mermaid too."

Felicity smiled even bigger as that was great news.

"I trust you'll keep it safe." Cherry said.

Felicity suddenly hugged her mother.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" Cherry yelped. "What, are we engaged or something?!"

"Oops, sorry, Maman..." Felicity said softly.

Cherry looked back. "No, I'm sorry..." She then said. "I guess I'm just not used to you hugging me."

The two of them soon hugged properly like a happy mother and daughter. 

"Oh, you're such a good kid..." Cherry told her. 

After that, everyone decided to get ready to leave.

"Do you have to go?" Melody frowned.

"Sorry, Melody, but we promise to visit soon." Akito told her.

"Really?" Melody asked.

"Of course we will," Estelle smiled. "We're family."

Melody smiled back to that.

"And maybe you'll get a Pokemon next time." Akito smiled back.

"Yeah... A Pokemon..." Melody said before looking to the Pokemon which belonged to her cousins and new friends. She now had to admit that they looked cute and interesting.

"Time for goodbyes!" Mo called out.

Glameow, Snivy, and Mankey soon came back to their trainers.

"Um, we're really sorry for laughing at you..." Diane said to Melody.

"It was rude of us to laugh at you and not at the chase scene that was going with that crab and the chef." Robert said.

"We were a little jealous." Blake added.

"Jealous?" Akito and Estelle replied.

"Yeah..." Diane said, rubbing her arm. "Well, if anyone, mostly me, since she's actually a princess, and my parents are just a duke and duchess from out of town."

"Ohh." The Fudo twins said, now understanding.

"No hard feelings?" Diane asked.

"Well..." Akito and Estelle paused to think about it.

"We're really, really, really sorry." Robert frowned.

"Can you guys really talk to animals?" Blake wondered.

"Yes, we can." Vincent nodded.

"It must be interesting." Diane said.

"You don't?" Akito asked.

Diane, Blake, and Robert shook their heads, showing that they didn't.

"Well, it's a skill we were born with." Estelle told them.

"It's true." Akito added.

"Ohh." The three kids said to their new friends once they were told about it.

Later on, the two extended families soon left Ariel and Eric's kingdom to go back to their own home. Everyone said goodbye as it was time to go back home until next time, and who knew what the next adventure would be?

The End


End file.
